Conventionally, there is known a game in which a user operates an operation input unit to control a character in a virtual space.
The game in the related art includes games such as a game in which a character in the virtual space is controlled while passing obstacles and dodging an attack from the enemy character, or attacking the enemy character, the character is aimed to arrive at a destination thereof, and a game in which the character overcomes challenges (adventures, problems, explorations, combats, and the like) given in the virtual space to achieve a goal.
The present disclosure provides a new game in which the character in the virtual space is controlled. Further, in the following, the character controlled by a user's operation will be referred to as an “own character”.
An information processing system of an exemplary embodiment includes an operation input receiver configured to receive an operation input of a user, and an information processor configured to perform an information process based on the operation input received by the operation input receiver. The information processor includes a game progress processor which controls an own character in the virtual space based on the operation input to draw the virtual space with a corresponding color of the own character, and a battle determination processor which performs a battle determination based on a drawing state of a corresponding color of an enemy character, which is different from the corresponding color of the own character, to the virtual space and a drawing state of the corresponding color of the own character to the virtual space. With this configuration, the virtual space is drawn with the corresponding color of the own character by controlling the own character in the virtual space, and the battle determination is performed based on the drawing state thereof and the drawing state of the corresponding color of the enemy character.
The game progress processor may cause the own character in the virtual space to perform a drawing operation based on the operation input, and to draw a drawing area of the virtual space corresponding to the drawing operation with the corresponding color of the own character. With this configuration, the drawing area corresponding to the drawing operation of the own character can be drawn with the corresponding color.
The game progress processor may cause the own character to move in the virtual space based on the operation input, and to draw a drawing area according to a position of the own character in the virtual space with the corresponding color of the own character. With this configuration, the drawing area corresponding to a position of the own character in the virtual space can be drawn with the corresponding color.
The game progress processor may draw the virtual space with the corresponding color of the own character based on an operation input of one or a plurality of fellow users. With this configuration, a cooperative play with another user can be allowed.
The game progress processor may draw the virtual space with the corresponding color of the enemy character based on an operation input of one or a plurality of opponent users. With this configuration, a battle play with another user can be allowed.
The battle determination processor may perform the battle determination by comparing a drawn area drawn with the corresponding color of the own character and a drawn area drawn with the corresponding color of the enemy character. With this configuration, victory or defeat can be determined by wideness of the drawn area. Further, when a play time reaches a predetermined time, the drawn areas may be compared with each other for the battle determination.
The information processing system may further include a communication module. The game progress processor may generate own character drawing event data which indicates a content of a drawing event to draw the virtual space with the corresponding color of the own character based on the operation input received by the operation input receiver. The communication module may transmit the own character drawing event data to the information processing system of an opponent user, and receive enemy character drawing event data which is generated based on the operation input of the opponent user and indicates a content of a drawing event to draw the virtual space with the corresponding color of the enemy character. The game progress processor may draw the virtual space with the corresponding color of the own character and the corresponding color of the enemy character based on the own character drawing event data and the enemy character drawing event data. With this configuration, a communication battle game with another user is realized. Since amount of drawing data used to draw the corresponding color in the virtual space is relatively large, it is not realistic to frequently transmit and receive the drawing data in the communication battle game to share the drawing state. Meanwhile, according to the above-mentioned configuration, since drawing event data indicating a content of the drawing event having a relatively small size is transmitted and received instead of the drawing data having a relatively large size in the communication battle game, the drawing state in the information processing system can be shared among a plurality of users without transmitting and receiving large data in the communication battle game.
The own character drawing event data and the enemy character drawing event data may include information of a position and a color of the virtual space in which the corresponding color is drawn. With this configuration, the sizes of the own character drawing event data and the enemy character drawing event data can be reduced. Further, in a case where the corresponding color of each character is already known, information of the character or the team to which the character belongs becomes color information.
The own character drawing event data and the enemy character drawing event data may include information indicating a time of an event. The game progress processor may perform drawing in the virtual space based on the time information when the corresponding color of the own character and the corresponding color of the enemy character are drawn in an overlapping manner. With this configuration, even when the reception of the enemy character drawing event data is delayed due to a transmission delay, a temporal relation with the own character drawing event data can be exactly understood. This situation is also the same with the information processing system of the opponent user; that is, even when the reception of the own character drawing event data is delayed in the information processing system of the opponent user, the temporal relation with the enemy character drawing event data can be exactly understood, so that the temporal relation is matched with that of the information processing system of the user of the own character.
The communication module may perform communication through the Internet. With this configuration, the battle play or the cooperative play with another user can be performed through the Internet.
The game progress processor may control the own character in the virtual space based on the operation input, and make an attack on the enemy character. With this configuration, a battle game accompanying attacks can be realized.
The game progress processor may draw the virtual space with the corresponding color of the own character when the attack of the own character on the enemy character is successful. With this configuration, a drawing range of the corresponding color of the own character can be widened through the attack on the enemy character.
The game progress processor may draw a peripheral area of the enemy character in the virtual space with the corresponding color of the own character when the attack of the own character on the enemy character is successful. With this configuration, through the attack on the enemy character, surroundings of the enemy character can be painted with the corresponding color of the own character.
The game progress processor may display drawing results of the corresponding color of the own character and the corresponding color of the enemy character in the entire virtual space based on the operation input. With this configuration, the user can confirm drawing results of the corresponding color of the own character and the corresponding color of the enemy character.
The virtual space may be a 3D space. With this configuration, a drawing game can be realized in the 3D space.
The game progress processor may draw a ground of the 3D space with the corresponding color.
A non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program of an exemplary embodiment, the information processing program causing a computer to function as an information processor configured to receive an operation input of a user, control an own character in the virtual space based on the operation input to draw the virtual space with a corresponding color of the own character, and perform a battle determination based on a drawing state of a corresponding color of an enemy character, which is different from the corresponding color of the own character, to the virtual space and a drawing state of the corresponding color of the own character to the virtual space. Even with this configuration, the virtual space is drawn with the corresponding color of the own character by controlling the own character in the virtual space, and the battle determination is performed based on the drawing state and the drawing state of the corresponding color of the enemy character.
An information processing apparatus of an exemplary embodiment includes an operation input receiver configured to receive an operation input of a user and an information processor configured to perform an information process based on the operation input received by the operation input receiver. The information processor includes a game progress processor which controls an own character in a virtual space based on the operation input to draw the virtual space with a corresponding color of the own character, and a battle determination processor which performs a battle determination based on a drawing state of a corresponding color of an enemy character, which is different from the corresponding color of the own character, to the virtual space and a drawing state of the corresponding color of the own character to the virtual space. Even with this configuration, the virtual space is drawn with the corresponding color of the own character by controlling the own character in the virtual space, and the battle determination is performed based on the drawing state and the drawing state of the corresponding color of the enemy character.
An information processing method of an exemplary embodiment includes receiving an operation input of a user, controlling an own character in the virtual space based on the received operation input to draw the virtual space with a corresponding color of the own character, and performing a battle determination based on a drawing state of a corresponding color of an enemy character, which is different from the corresponding color of the own character, to the virtual space and a drawing state of the corresponding color of the own character to the virtual space. Even with this configuration, the virtual space is drawn with the corresponding color of the own character by controlling the own character in the virtual space, and the battle determination is performed based on the drawing state and the drawing state of the corresponding color of the enemy character.